This invention relates to an apparatus and method of providing means for applying a shampoo to a person, while the person is in a bed, said person being confined to a bed, such as in a hospital, rest home, or, at home, or otherwise cannot be moved to a shampooing station.
It has been customary to move these patients to a nearby water basin, equipped with a drain system, in order to apply a shampoo to their head. Sometimes this movement is not possible, especially when the patient has suffered a back injury, is immobile, or, is otherwise confined to the bed. In these cases, applying a shampoo to the head is a very frustrating maneuver, and is sometimes impossible.
Several approaches have been taken to alleviate this situation. Harmon, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,369 teaches an elaborate system of pumps, hoses, and a shower cap type of enclosure over the head of the patient, relying on pressure from the hoses to cleanse the hair. This art is not readily available to the bed ridden patient, and the effects of the pressurized system is questionable. Also, after using this type of shampoo equipment, the head is still wet, leaving a problem in keeping the bed dry. Normally, the bedding must be changed after the shampoo.
Another approach is taught by Reddell, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,378, whereby a special shampoo basin is portably affixed into a normal basin, and the patient would be given a shampoo in the shampoo basin. Neck bracing is included in the design of this shampoo basin, and several other amenities are included, however, this type of shampoo basin is not conductive to applying a shampoo to a bed ridden patient.
Porco, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,558 teaches a headrest for the person receiving the shampoo, said headrest being mounted inside a normal basin, and providing a certain amount of comfort to the person. Here again, this art assumes that the patient is mobile, and can be moved to the basin.